Quartet Night: T or D
by Iggykawaii
Summary: Reiji invites the rest of Quartet Night to his house so they can play Truth or Dare. Will any special truths be uncovered, or will they stay hidden, never to be shared with anyone?


**This took me so long to write but I finally finished it! Truth or Dare, Quartet Night style! I just want to say that I tried my best at Camus and Ai's personalities so I hope they're not OOC. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama.**

* * *

The members of Quartet Night were currently sitting on the couches of Reiji's living room, because for some reason, the brunette really wanted to invite them over so they could all do something together.

"What the hell did you call us here for?" Ranmaru asked, in an annoyed tone since he didn't even know why he was here.

"Alright, I called you all here so we can play Truth or Dare! I really want to play with you guys so don't let me down~" Reiji answered, while also explaining.

"You called us over just so we could play a damn game?!"

"Yup~ Ai-Ai, Myu-chan, are you alright with that?"

"Well, I suppose it's not a bad idea." Ai answered, "It would seem that Truth or Dare is a game where the more people the better."

"I don't see why we shouldn't. We're already here after all." Camus replied after Ai had spoke.

"See, RanRan? They're alright with it so you should be too!"

"Tch. Fine, I'll play. Satisfied?"

"Very! Just let me set it up."

Reiji took out his phone and opened up his Truth or Dare app. He typed in the names of the players which was Rei-chan for him, RanRan for Ranmaru, Ai-Ai for Ai, and Myu-chan for Camus.

"Alright, all the names are typed in."

"I would appreciate it if you do not use the name you call me." Camus stated, "While I don't mind the name, I'd prefer if we could use our real names for things like this."

"Aww, really?" Reiji asked, but already knowing the answer, he went back and went switched Myu-chan to Camus, then Ai-Ai to Ai. He lightly smirked as he kept Ranmaru's name as RanRan to see if he would find out.

"There, I changed the names. Now let's sit in a circle so we can begin the game!"

The four of them sat in a circle on the floor in front of the couch with Ranmaru on the right of Reiji, Ai on the left of Reiji, and Camus in front of Reiji.

"Alright, here we go~"

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "Rei-chan".

"I'll pick dare!"

**Glomp the person to your right.**

Reiji got up a bit so he could position himself, then full out glomped Ranmaru, practically tackling him to ground.

"Holy shit!" Ranmaru yelled out as he was glomped by Reiji and fell over with the brunette on top of him.

"Wasn't that fun, RanRan?"

"No, it wasn't fun at all. Now get off of me!"

Reiji just laughed and got off of Ranmaru then sat back in his spot. He always loved to see Ranmaru's reactions to certain things, they were the best and it was funny to see him get all worked up.

"Alright, next will be..."

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "Ai".

"Ai-Ai!"

"I will pick truth."

**What is the one talent you wish you possessed?**

"It is not a talent, but I wish I was able to know about the different types of feelings and what they all mean."

"Oh, I could teach you, Ai-Ai!"

"For now, I would like to learn on my own."

"Oh, alright."

Reiji pressed a button once more and it showed the name, "Camus".

"Myu-chan, your turn!"

"Truth."

**Do you play any musical instruments?**

"I play the cello. But of course you all knew that."

Reiji nodded then pressed a button to move on. It showed the name, "RanRan".

"It's your turn, RanRan!"

Ranmaru sighed. "Dare."

**Close your eyes while the group puts something edible and non-toxic in your mouth. You must eat it.**

Ranmaru rolled his eyes before he closed him as he waited for the others to put something in his mouth for him to eat. As long as it was food, he wouldn't complain.

Reiji whispered to Camus about what to put in Ranmaru's mouth and the blonde had agreed. Camus got up so he could go get the item, and returned moments later. He decided to give Ai the honor of putting it in Ranmaru's mouth by handing it to him. Ai nodded then got up and put the item inside of Ranmaru's mouth, before returning to his seat.

"Great job, Ai-Ai." Reiji stated and waited for Ranmaru's reaction.

Ranmaru began to chew the item for a moment after it was put in his mouth, then realized what it was a moment later.

Reiji's cooking.

It would seem that right now, he was eating a piece of popcorn chicken that Reiji had made and it was delicious. He didn't notice as a small smile made its way onto his lips after he swallowed. He opened his eyes and saw Reiji with a huge smile and the widened eyes of Ai and Camus.

"What?" Ranmaru asked, curious as to why their expressions were like that.

"I got you to smile RanRan~"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb~ Ai-Ai and Myu-chan saw it too."

"That is correct." Ai stated.

"Indeed." Camus replied.

"...W-Whatever, it's not really that big of a deal." Ranmaru said, "Just go on to the next person already."

"Aww, alright." Reiji replied and pressed a button to continue. It showed the name, "Camus".

"Myu-chan's turn again!"

"Hmm, I suppose a dare will do."

**Have the player opposite draw a mustache on you.**

"Kotobuki, seeing as you are on the opposite side of me, I do not trust you with the task of drawing on my flawless face."

"Aww, but Myu-chan, it's only a mustache."

"I refuse."

"What if I didn't use a marker? I could get a fake mustache and have you wear it until your next turn."

"...Alright. That is acceptable."

"Yay!"

Reiji got up for a moment and went to search for a fake mustache in his room. He's a prankster so he looked in his box of items that held quite a few prank items and found the fake mustache that he needed. Grabbing it, he returned to the living room and sat in front of Camus, applying the mustache to his face.

"There we go. All done."

Reiji returned to his spot and couldn't help but laugh. Upon laughing he noticed a slight smirk on Ranmaru's face. One that looked like it said, "Sucks to be you".

The mustache was the kind where it's long and curls up at the ends. When added to Camus, he stated, "I cannot believe a Count such as myself is wearing something like this."

"Not only are you a Count, Myu-chan, you're Count Stache!"

"Excuse me?"

Reiji laughed before replying, "You have a mustache so now you're Count Stache! You walked yourself into that one Myu-chan~"

"How, if I may ask?"

"By bringing up the fact that you're a Count."

"Hmm, no matter. As long as you don't continue to call me that."

"Alright. RanRan, Ai-Ai, what do you think of Myu-chan with a mustache?"

Ranmaru scoffed, "Definitely fits him."

"I do not see it as anything other than the fact that he looks different." Ai replied.

"Well I think he looks so funny! Anyway, let's continue."

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "Ai".

"Ai-Ai, it's your turn, now."

"I will attempt a dare."

**Find something in the room to make a hat out of, and wear it until your next turn.**

Ai nodded and got up to gather the items needed to make a hat. He decided to make it simple by creating a hat out of paper using a pair of scissors. Once finished, he put the scissors away and placed the paper on top of head before returning to the group.

"I am finished."

"Nice job, Ai-Ai!"

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "RanRan".

"RanRan's turn!"

"Truth, I guess..."

**Does the thought of kissing the person to your left excite you?**

Ranmaru blushed a deep red knowing the person to his left was Reiji, "N-No!..."

Reiji smirked as he saw Ranmaru blushing, "Then why are you blushing RanRan~? Do you actually want to kiss me~?"

This only caused Ranmaru to blush deeper. "S-Shut up! I do not!"

"Aww, stop being so tsun-tsun~ It looks like to me that you do."

Ranmaru's face was now about as red as a tomato, he couldn't control his blushing and denying everything didn't seem to work. Ai and Camus just watched as Reiji continued to tease him, not sure if he could take it any longer.

"Fuck it!"

Ranmaru grabbed Reiji by the shoulders and pressed his lips against the brunette's, kissing him softly. He was surprised when Reiji kissed him back a moment later and soon found himself enjoying the kiss a lot more than he thought he would.

Meanwhile, Ai and Camus had shocked expressions on their faces, but they soon faded away after processing what was happening.

Ranmaru continued to kiss Reiji as the brunette locked his arms around his neck to bring him in closer and deepen the kiss. He never felt anything like this before. There just seemed to be some kind of spark between him and Reiji, something he didn't think would exist. But it did, and it made him enjoy the kiss that much more.

The lack of oxygen was beginning to creep up on them so Ranmaru slowly pulled away, and began to pant, then looked up at Reiji.

"RanRan..." Reiji managed to get out even though he was panting. A few moments later he was able to catch his breath. "That made me so happy~

"I-It did?" Ranmaru asked, curious as to why since he didn't even give Reiji a warning before kissing him. He just thought that he would be able to do whatever the hell he wanted so he just went for it.

"Of course!" A light blush formed on Reiji's cheeks. "I've always wanted you to do that and I've wanted to do it myself. But if I did, you probably would have thought it was a prank that I took too far and you might never forgive me..."

Ranmaru looked at Reiji as the light blush appeared on the brunette's cheeks, surprised at what he was saying.

"That's right, I would have thought it was another one of your damn pranks." Ranmaru slightly scratched his head. "But since it isn't, I'll admit I'm relieved."

Reiji's eyes widened when Ranmaru admitted that he was relieved about them kissing wasn't a prank. "So...that means you have a crush on me right~?"

Ranmaru's blush had appeared on his face once more. "What the hell... Tch. Fine, I have a crush on you! You're a pain in my ass but for some reason I developed feelings for you..."

"Aww, that's sweet~ I have a crush on you too, RanRan..."

"...Well, then there's only one thing left to do right?"

Reiji nodded and got up to sit in Ranmaru's lap, snuggling his head against his chest. "Yes~ RanRan, will you be mine?"

Ranmaru was a bit surprised when Reiji suddenly sat down on his lap, but he didn't mind seeing as he already admitted he has feelings for him. "Yes... But don't expect me to show affection as often as you do."

"Yay! I don't mind, as long as we're together it'll be fine."

After all of that, Camus finally spoke up. "Well, it would seem things have gone well for you two."

"That feeling, it is something I have not experienced before..." Ai stated upon watching Reiji and Ranmaru.

"It's called love, Ai-Ai. I'm sure you'll find someone that will experience it with you one day."

"Love... I do not know much about it, but I will attempt to do more research to find out."

"I'll support you, so let me know if you need help with anything." Reiji smiled, resting comfortably on Ranmaru's lap.

"I will."

Deciding to continue, Reiji pushed a button and it showed the name, "Rei-chan".

"I'll pick truth this time."

**Have you ever made a fool of yourself in front of someone you were interested in?**

"Of course I have! I am the clown of the group after all. But you still love me even when I make a huge fool of myself, don't you RanRan~"

Ranmaru blushed lightly, "I think you're an idiot when you make a fool of yourself, but you're also cute when you do..." He admitted.

"Yay, you think I'm cute even when I'm being foolish~" Reiji smiled and kissed Ranmaru on the cheek.

The kiss on the cheek caused Ranmaru's blush to stay painted on them. He hesitantly decided to wrap his arms around Reiji's waist in an attempt to return the affection. This made Reiji happily nuzzle his head against his lover's chest for a moment.

"Let's see who goes next!"

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "Ai".

"Ai-Ai will!"

Ai took off the paper hat he made on his previous turn and set it aside before responding, "Truth."

**What would you be willing to die for?**

"I would die for those in which I have formed a strong friendship. In this case, it would be for the three of you."

"Ai-Ai..."

"I speak the truth. I have formed a bond with you all that cannot be broken."

"That makes me very glad to hear that." Reiji smiled and looked to see the responses of Ranmaru and Camus.

"I guess after spending so much time with each other, I've somewhat learned to put up with you all..." Ranmaru stated.

"Yes, it would seem our relations have grown quite strong." Camus replied after Ranmaru had finished speaking.

"Friendship... It is something I have researched before and now I know the meaning of it. I am fortunate to have a friendship with each of you." Ai continued, explaining how he at first didn't know what friendship was, but after being a part of Quartet Night, and doing research, it did indeed help him learn what friendship truly is.

"We're all lucky to be friends with you too, Ai-Ai! The four of us will be best friends forever!"

"I don't know about th-" Ranmaru began to say, but was cut off by Reiji.

"RanRan, we will always stick together no matter what, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm not worried."

"No, you're not being honest."

"Whatever..."

Reiji was satisfied that he had won that little talk, and turned his attention toward Camus.

"Let's see if Myu-chan gets to remove the mustache yet!"

"Ah yes," Camus said, "It certainly has been a while since this was applied to my face."

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "RanRan".

"Sorry Myu-chan, but it's RanRan's turn."

"Then perhaps next time." Camus replied.

"Maybe. Truth or Dare, RanRan?"

"Dare."

**Act like a cat for 5 minutes.**

"The hell? I'm not doing that..."

"But RanRan, you have to~"

"You are not allowed to refuse a reasonable dare." Camus said.

"I agree." Ai replied.

"You refused a dare!" Ranmaru yelled at Camus.

"Nonsense. I simply changed it and it was still similar to the original."

"Please, RanRan? Won't you be a kitty for me~?" Reiji's eyes brightened as he gave him a begging look.

Ranmaru couldn't resist the look Reiji was giving him. It made the brunette look even more adorable and it made his heart pound faster in his chest by the way Reiji said those words.

"Dammit... I have no choice but to do it..."

"Yay~! I'll be right back~"

Reiji pressed a small kiss to Ranmaru's cheek before getting up, off of his lap and ran into his room. He smirked as he found a cute pair of silver-gray cat ears close to the shade of Ranmaru's hair and returned with them in his hand.

"Here you go, RanRan!" Reiji placed the silver-gray cat ears on top of Ranmaru's head then admired him. "Perfect!"

"Were these cat ears really necessary?!"

"Of course! If you're going to act like a cat, you should look like one too! Ai-Ai, Myu-chan, isn't he adorable~?"

"I must admit, he does look nice in those ears." Camus stated.

"It would seem that his appearance now sets off a new vibe." Ai also stated.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, RanRan, act like a kitty~"

Ranmaru sighed, then got down on all fours. "Nya..."

"Put more effort into it!"

"Try harder."

"Make it more realistic."

Ranmaru got irritated, but smirked as an idea came to him. He crawled over to Reiji and said, "Nya" before licking his cheek, with a smirk still on his face.

Reiji blushed lightly at his cheek being licked, seeing as that was something he didn't expect to happen. A moment later he smiled wide and hugged Ranmaru.

"What a good kitty!"

Ranmaru blushed deeply, since his plan didn't make Reiji flustered, like he was hoping. It was an extremely embarrassing thing to do, so seeing a flustered Reiji would have made up for it. However, since the brunette wasn't flustered at all, it backfired and made him even more embarrassed.

"Nya!" Ranmaru yelled with anger, wanting to be done with this dare already.

"So cute~" Reiji began to pet Ranmaru softly then looked over at Ai and Camus. "You guys should pet him too!"

"That will not be necessary."

"I pass."

"Aww, more kitty RanRan for me, then~" Reiji continued to pet Ranmaru who on the other hand was completely fed up with being a cat. "Oh, looks like this little kitty is grumpy~" He laughed before continuing, "I think time's up as of now so you can stop, RanRan."

Ranmaru grabbed the cat ears and threw them across the room. He then repositioned himself so that he was sitting. "God dammit, finally! That was so fucking embarrassing. I'm never doing that again..."

"You were still such a good kitty, RanRan!" Reiji went to go sit in Ranmaru's lap again and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "You deserve a kiss~" He kissed Ranmaru's lips softly, then pulled away so he could rest his head on his chest.

Ranmaru appreciated the kiss, even though he didn't show it. It was nice for him to get something out of doing that horrible dare. He rewrapped his arms around Reiji's waist relieved that his dare was over.

Reiji hummed happily as he rested in Ranmaru's lap. "Now for the moment of truth... To see if Myu-chan gets his mustache taken off!" He pressed a button and it showed the name, "Camus".

"Congrats, Myu-chan! You can take your mustache off now."

Camus nodded and took off the curly mustache slowly, just in case pulling it would cause damage to this face. "I am satisfied now that I do not have this on my face anymore. For my turn, I will pick truth."

**Who in the room has the loudest voice?**

"My answer can go two ways. When it comes to normal talking, it would be Kotobuki. However, Kurosaki is quite loud when he is angered by something and that happens very often."

"That answer is very accurate." Ai stated.

Reiji laughed. "I can't argue with that! I know my voice can be very loud, but so can RanRan's."

"Tch. It's only loud if you irritate me."

"Yup~ Next will be..."

Reiji pressed a button and it showed the name, "Rei-chan".

"Dare~"

**Wear a maid outfit.**

"Oooh, sounds fun!" Reiji got up and went to this room to find a maid outfit. Why he has one, you'll never know. After finding it, he took off his regular clothes and put the maid outfit on. Then he returned to the living room and spun around in front of the others.

"How do I look~?"

"Hmm, I am surprised that you can actually pull off looking well in a maid outfit." Camus said.

"I agree." Ai replied.

Ranmaru remained silent, staring at Reiji's figure in the maid outfit. He looked so damn sexy... It made him think of how much he wanted to just grab Reiji and make out with him while not giving a fuck if Ai and Camus were watching them.

"RanRan, what do you think?"

Ranmaru snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Reiji say something and he tried to get out a response.

"You... You..."

"Hmm?"

"You look...so damn sexy in it..." He finally managed to get out, while a large blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Really? Thank you, RanRan!" Reiji spun around again, looking like he was enjoying the fact that he was in a maid outfit.

It was then Ranmaru realized he couldn't take it anymore. Reiji in that maid outfit was so tempting and resisting wasn't working anymore. "Fuck..." He muttered.

Reiji didn't notice as he was still spinning at that moment, when suddenly, strong arms pulled him down and connected their lips.

Ranmaru had kissed him somewhat roughly, but not too rough. Soon, the roughness had turned into passion as Reiji realized what was happening and kissed him back.

Ai and Camus looked at Ranmaru with a "WTF" face, which was to be expected of them since Ranmaru wasn't known to act like this.

Ranmaru continued to passionately kiss Reiji as the brunette wrapped his arms around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around his waist in response and began to deepen the kiss by lightly licking at Reiji's lips, asking for entrance. It was granted so Ranmaru's tongue explored every inch of Reiji's mouth, as if he was claiming the territory as his own. After exploring his mouth, his tongue glided over Reiji's tongue and the two began to twist and turn, dancing in sync with each other.

After a few more moments, the lack of oxygen caused Ranmaru to slow down and at an even slower pace, he began to pull away, with his forehead still touching Reiji's.

Reiji smiled warmly at Ranmaru after he had pulled away and liked how their foreheads were still pressed together.

"I love you, RanRan~"

Ranmaru couldn't help it as a small loving smile made its way onto his lips while looking at Reiji.

"I love you too, Reiji."

It felt so good to finally get those words off of his chest. Words he had been wanting to say for a long time.

Ai and Camus watched the scene before them and even they began to smile. Hearing Ranmaru say those words so softly, really was something special and they were glad that Reiji was the one he was saying it to. Him talking in that kind of tone was something they've never heard before.

Reiji's heart melted at those words and it made him feel so lucky to be the one that Ranmaru can show his softer side to. Inviting everyone over to play Truth or Dare was definitely a great idea. It helped him and Ranmaru confess their feelings for each other, Ai was able to learn more about friendship, and as for Camus, everyone else learned that he looks awesome with a curly mustache.

"Hey, I have an idea! Since we've been playing so long, we should just turn this into sleepover! Pleeeeease?"

"That doesn't sound half bad..." Ranmaru said.

"I do not mind that." Ai replied.

"But we do not have the proper attire." Camus stated.

"Who cares if we don't all have pajamas, we don't need them. Anyways, I now declare this game of Truth or Dare to be over!"

"Finally..." Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus said at the same time.

"Now that it's over, let's go into my room!"

Reiji got up off of Ranmaru's lap and grabbed his hand, helping him up then held it tightly in his own. He began to walk towards his room with Ranmaru, while Ai and Camus followed wondering if there was anything else in store for them now that they were finished with Truth or Dare.

* * *

**I think this ending isn't that good, but I went with it anyways. I hope you liked this fanfic and thank you for reading!**


End file.
